But We Already Have a Geek
by Leevee
Summary: After Chosen, Andrew gets a job working for the government. A special little program called “She Spies”… For the 20 Minute Andrew challenge.


Title: But We Already Have a Geek...  
  
Author: Leevee of Team Socket  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairings: None, most likely (if you can't tell, I'm writing the header before the fic), but if there is it's gonna be Cross/Cassie and D.D./Duncan. *glares* Don't you dare argue...  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy goes to Joss and his home-dogs (eheheheh...) and She Spies... Dear lord, who /I own She Spies? *glances about wildly* Ah, let's just say I don't own it. Because I don't. Mwah. Haha. Etc.  
  
Spoilers: "Chosen", aka the end of Buffy, and... Oh, pick a point in season two, mkay? After the psychic-gal episode, I suppose.  
  
Distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, Fanfiction.Net, any place that wants it (just tell me where it's going, I like to look and preen occasionally).  
  
Summary: After Chosen, Andrew gets a job working for the government. A special little program called "She Spies"... For the 20 Minute Andrew challenge.  
  
Notes: Alright, I know hardly anyone watches She Spies, as it's on at like 1:50AM in the morning on Mondays. But I love the show. It's funny, in a very parodical way. Background for those who don't know about it: "They were three career criminals, chosen for a government program. Now they're working for the feds that put them away. This is the world of She Spies. Bad girls gone good," to paraphrase the theme. Basically, Shane, Cassie, and D.D. were con artists who were offered an alternative sentence, working for the US Government as spies.  
  
Cassie is the leader, Shane is the slightly more violent one, D.D. is the nice girl hacker, Cross (or Mr. Cross, but generally Cross) is the commander of them all (he who gives them orders from the higher-ups and is one hot guy), and Duncan is the extremely dorky tech guy who creates gadgets for 'em. To compare to Buffy, Cassie is Buffy, Shane is season seven Faith, D.D. is early Willow and season seven Dawn, Cross is... Giles, and Duncan is mostly Andrew, with a dash of Wesley thrown in. There's also Jack, but he's from season one, and so will not be appearing here.  
  
It's basically a parody of shows and movies like Charlie's Angels, but it's not pure parody either. And don't blame me if I'm not coherent right now, it's almost midnight and we had testing today.  
  
START: 11:25  
  
"Hey, D.D., who's the new kid?" Cassie asked, holding a fresh cup of coffee. Shane nodded, her mouth too full of burning hot java to chime in with the question. She waved her cup in the general area of Duncan's – was it an office? It didn't seem much like an office. More of a workplace – where a blonde haired boy was leaning over Duncan's latest gadget and jabbering away with him. A scary thought, someone other than D.D. who understood Duncan's technobabble.  
  
"Yeah, and does Cross know he was hired?" Shane question-smirked. As confused and exasperated as their commander got with just D.D. or Duncan by themselves, it wasn't very likely he knew about the new recruit. Whoever he was.  
  
D.D. sighed, glancing up from whatever program she was fiddling with on the computer. "I don't know who he is, okay? I've been working!" She glanced over at the new kid while Shane and Cassie rolled their eyes. "He is kinda cute though..."  
  
Cassie made a noise of disbelief. "I though you were still all hung up on Mr. Her Majesty's Secret Service guy."  
  
Rolling her own eyes, D.D. decided not to dignify that with a response. Instead she stood up. "Why don't we go and ask who he is?" Alright, so there were sneakier ways of doing this, and had it been Cross instead of Duncan, they probably would have employed them. But as it was, someone who seemed to be a bit like 'What if Duncan and D.D. had a child raised on nothing but X-Files 'til age eight' wasn't going to be either smart enough, suspicious enough, or important enough to need subterfuge. So they merely went over, on the pretense of chatting with their Good Ol' Buddy Duncan.  
  
"Hey, Duncan, who's your friend?" Hey, they didn't really need the façade for long, did they?  
  
Duncan, in his typical way, jumped at the sound of their voices. It was only pure luck he didn't currently have a drink nearby, as was the case quite a few times before. "Huh?! Oh, hi, guys. This is, uh, Andrew. Wells! Andrew Wells, he's going to be working with us for your new, um, case. Uh, Andrew, these are the She Spies, D.D., Cassie, and Shane," Duncan spat out in his usual nervous, wandering way. For once managing to stay on topic. Cassie made a note not to tell Cross, it might give the guy a heart attack. Or he'd just stand there with that queer half-smile he had permanently tatooed on his face.  
  
The blonde kid, who turned out to be just barely taller than D.D., gave them all a wide grin and shook their hands feverently. "Ah, the She Spies! I've heard so much about you! You're like Charlie's Angels, but you're fellow reformed villains, out to rid the world of evil!"  
  
That wasn't all he said, but they tuned him out after the first bit, taking the time to admire his amazing narrator abilities and the way he didn't seem to feel the need to breathe like most humans tend to. IAnd now I understand how Cross feels when talking with Duncan/I, D.D. thought dazedly. Duncan, for his part, sat there and nodded along, apparently interested by every word.  
  
The three women were shaken out of their stupor by Cross, doing his usual 'step calmly out his office and project his voice across the room to them' thing. Andrew followed them along, acting a bit like a lost puppy as Duncan returned to his gadget – D.D. thought she overheard something about an invisibility ray, and shook her head.  
  
They entered Cross's office and stood around as usual. He gestured them to sit. "This may take a while. Now, to begin, do you believe in vampires?"  
  
END 11:46PM  
  
Author's Note(s): Later, I believe I will make a sequel, not using the 20 minute time limit. It would be interesting, Andrew as the guide for the She Spies in a vampire mission. Poor gals. And of course, more Duncan, D.D., and Andrew: Geeks Foreva! action. And maybe the Scoobies interact too! 


End file.
